User talk:DragonInquisitor
Question in chat Quote: "hey what's the point of loging in if your away ?!" I'm not away. I'm playing something on my PC. But I have chat hacks active so if someone types my name or any other word in my alert list, I will get notified. But noone ever does this. I get your quote all the time from everyone instead. I won't look at the chat every second but I am online just in case something happens. Teyx (talk) 14:22, April 3, 2014 (UTC) MotA "trinket quest" Here you can see that she's listed as the only companion who has no quest in Mark of the Assassin, this is why you couldn't find a quest for her on the DLC's page or in the game itself. -- 14:45, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Your forum topic Hey there, thanks for the message! Yeah me and Kaspar did take the question a bit far from its original point. what honestly started as me wanting to stick up for mages so they werent being generalized, evolved into a debate of sorts. It is very long, but that's mostly my fault for not knowing I was in an argument, we go back and forth on speculation before we finally agreed to just use hard facts supported by evidence. That's the part I wouldnt mind cleaning up a bit and cateloging somehow. Most of what we discuss is open speculation I honestly don't think Bioware would care much for it, but It could benefit those who don't understand blood magic, or who lump blood magic in as being evil. Thanks for the idea! I'll try and clean it up, make it an easier read and maybe post it on my profile page. Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 15:00, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Not a problem at all, most refer to me as just Ferris. As for adding it to the lore, I don't think it would be possible. Not that I wont try, it's somthing I'll look into, but for the most part the lore sections are dedicated to codex entries and word of mouth from the developers. Out debate held a lot of speculation, bias, and in a few occassions exploited plot holes. None of it was absolute fact, which could keep it from gaining an actual page here on the wiki. Perhaps we can get a link in the trivia section or somthing. Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 16:25, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Not Skyrim, Elder Scrolls. It's Lorkhan/Shezarr/Shor the Serpent of Space, the opposite half of the Dragon of Time (Auri-El, Akatosh, Alduin). The 'God of Man' half of the deity that created Mundus and suffers from a split personality disorder. And for the second question... I just don't like Gaider. Just him. And his pretentious attitude towards fans who also happen to pay his bills. I do like Dragon Age though. I don't have some agenda. The Grey Wardens are boss and I like the Qunari. And Morrigan and Loghain are two of my favorite characters in fiction. -- Soulofshezarr (talk) 20:20, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Re:Comment Thanks for bringing this up. I think I have to take some of the blame for this as I haven't been as vigilant as I should be on the forums. Hopefully I'll be able to devote more time to forum moderation in the near future, but thankfully Loleil is now back so I expect she'll be monitoring the forums as well. In the meantime, I can only thank you for your concern and ask that you continue to report serious breaches of our forum guidlelines and code of conduct. P.S, your English is absolutely fine 15:24, May 21, 2014 (UTC) No Thanks Necessary I dunno about philosophy, but I did study psychology for a few years. I've been in my fair share of debates, and it solves nothing to just reduce everything to name-calling or whatever else uncivil conduct there is. So thank you for the kind words, your topics are quite fun to discuss. personally i believe that in the art of arguing, if you can't argue the counter-position you don't hold much right to your side of the argument. I try to do as much research as possible, and in the case with Dragon Age, I really to to do a bit of role playing as each race and class to get the best feel for how they might actually react to each scenario. If I can convince whoever I'm arguing with to my way of thinking, great! if not, well maybe I can walk away with a new way of thinking. Your topics are fun and interesting! It sucks so many get devolved to shouting matches (I myself have gotten into a few with firstdrellspectre). keep up the great work around here, you're also why I enjoy coming back here! Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 20:09, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Well to avoid the both of us getting some sort of trouble over discussing another user... I'll simply say I cannot get a read on the guy... I've argued with him so many times...I've honestly really tried to give him the benefit of the doubt and challenge him to his view point, and asked additional questions trying my hardest to engage him in an actual conversation but it never amounts to anything. At first I was happy we finally had someone so dedicated to being anti-magic and pro Templar. I thought it could helps us all be more well rounded and we could have great conversations from both sides... but all he ever did was spout propaganda and accuse others of believing pro-magic propaganda etc etc. My final straw was him saying Mages ARE (and not in his opinion) classified as homo-magicum and were therefor not human. I had left the forums for a couple months to avoid him, and happened to come back one of the times he was finally banned. To his credit, he does a lot of work for the wiki, and for that I'm willing to thank him. His people skills are lacking, and he picks fights with every member he comes across. I watched Lazare326 fall into the same pitfall I did, of arguing, to reasoning, to trying to befriend, to more arguing to finally just giving up. If he would just stick to working on the wiki and avoid the blog posts and forums, he could keep up with all the good work he does. My advise is to just avoid engaging him. Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 21:41, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Rival Romance Doing a rival romance with a companion works just about the same as the friendship romance. Bring Merrill along with you as often as you can and choose the dialog options that are specifically anti-magic/mage. once you get past the 50% in rivaly, giving them gifts is SUPPOSED to increase the rivaly. I say "supposed" because personally it's been hit or miss a few times. Best suggestion is to save before giving them the gift just to be safe. For her personal quest, make sure to denounce blood magic, and magic in general. Final advise would be when it's time to decide anders' fate, if you decide to kill him, make sure to tell Merrill "Anders forced our hands" otherwise she may leave and attack you later. Warden Mage: Ferris (talk) 21:29, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Additional Info: :With a rivaly romance the heart shaped options will still appear, but if you've obtained more than 50% rivalry the heart options are supposed to increase the rivalry. Always save before these decisions, just to be safe. Merrill Approval has some good info if you need additional help. Re:Questions Submitted? Hello there. The original plan was that Wikia would have representatives at E3 who might be able to get some questions to BioWare devs. This was never a certainty and unfortunately they didn't have a chance to ask their questions :( 22:27, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hello Xsari! Hi thanks for taking an interest in the forum. It's a bit hard to make a summery of what has happened so far, as a lot has and I'm not so great at keeping things short, but I will try. Basically the initial idea in this scenario was that the Inquisition doesn't have just one Inquisitor but serveral. Lord Cousland dicided to organise a peaceful gathering in Skyhold where the high ranking Inquisitors and Agents get together and have an evening of relaxing and conversing. That's how it first started. Then there was a massive Venatori attack on Skyhold so the group have now banded together to defeat it. At the moment the group have learned that in the fade there are several demons working with Venatori mages to create tears in the veil around Skyhold. The Inquisitors and Agents are now deciding who will enter the fade to kill the demons and who will stay and kill the mages. Then they will try to seal the tears. Unfortunately it looks like we are quite near to the end of the story but you could still come into it if you want. Sorry if it's not very clear what's happening, like I said I suck at summarising things. I recommend just reading from part 6 or half way from part 5 to get most of the info of what's happening now. Here's a bit of a list of all the characters so far: Listing all the characters of the group and their name / Scaea & Deakial's given nicknames / class & specialisation / race / personality / poster to try to organise this a bit. *Lord Darion Cousland - human, warrior (sword & shield), honourable - Darion Cousland *Deakial Adaar / Horns - Qunari, mage (carries a sword, but rarely uses it), sarcastic, rarely takes orders from those he doesn't respect - ACdeakial *Scaea Cadash / Daggers - dwarf, rogue (daggers), sarcastic, witty and feisty but can be a little hot headed and violent at times - Xsari *Leitin Lavellan / Tats - elf, rogue (archer and daggers) - Jdgjordan *Drakk / Robes - human, mage (elemental specialist, wooden staff), honourable, scholarly, proud but submissive, not a natural fighter but stands in when necessary - SenjiBen *Marinellia Lavellan / Flowers - elf, mage (shapeshifter), honourable / sarcastic - Cookiecousland *Jestfor Delaughs / Lucky - human, rogue (daggers), sarcastic, clever and witty - Friendlysociopath *Hela Vis / Steel - Qunari, warrior (two handed), aggressive - Lemonaiding *Clièl Varosh Pendin Arlithor (Clièl) / Bad Wings - elf, mage (shapeshifter / arcane warrior: uses a blade called Nightshade and a siverit dagger; the staff is primary decoration) - Lethelin *Gelphine de Montfort - human, mage (uses a simple steel circle mage staff and is an expert healer with some elemental knowledge) - Xsari Also just a side note Deakial is watched over by a spirit of Resilience much like Wynne was watched over by a spirit of Faith. Sorry, a lot of info I know... 23:18, September 19, 2014 (GMT) Re Re: Hello Xsari! Hmmm I have no idea if anything new is planned sorry. Maybe you could make your own if you want? Also sorry didn't see the xbox question. That's fine, I've added you. Mines the same name as on here. 13:30, September 21, 2014 (GMT) ---- RE: strange question out of the blue Sooo...if I said I was dragon-ish would you ask me if I were secretly a tiny lizard with a fire-breathing fetish or an actual dragon who does not fit the treasure guarding stereotype? :)) (sorry, I couldn't resist). For a more serious answer, I'm the healthy owner of two X chromosomes who just enjoys kidding around :) --Dragoness22 (talk) 18:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Fair enough. Re: WOW that was a stroke of genius I think its possible for a calendar to be set up based upon potential changes in water level for underground rivers/resevoir's tied to the oceanic tides, as well as incorporating other things like species migration. It would seem very "primitive" and complex in our own eyes since we are used to our own one which has been designed around astronomy. A subterranean species like dwarves would have to develop alternate methods of time measurement for their own calendar. If they measured rises in water level that can help them determine high tides and low tides, as well as the point of highest tide and lowest tide, and in turn a rough equivalent of a month. But that is only a scenario possible when you have tidally linked bodies of water. Species migration could be linked to a larger ecosystem, so overworld creatures migrate below ground in winter, which in turn brings back subterranean predators. This lets them determine a rough cycle for seasons and in turn a year. And yes, a subterranean species could very well measure the sleeping patterns of the majority to determine a rough night and day, but further observations would have to be made to determine anything more. Glad you enjoyed my idea. 00:57, October 27, 2014 (UTC) RE: YOU DONT LIKE WASTING TIME DO YOU ? Lol, Thanks bro... that is something you learn in life sometimes people do not have the time to read a very very long email, specially high management, so just go for the jugular and pray to god people do not read that much into it. ;) -- 17:27, March 9, 2015 (UTC)